Roses Corpus
by silent0cicadia
Summary: A young man gets sucked into a nightmare realm where all his fears and come to life, the only other person who can help is a witch who, unlucky for him, hates him. This is an interactive story where you can write your own chapters.
1. Introduction by corcaptin886

Roses Corpus

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva-Beatrice, nor do I own Umineko.

Introduction

By: corncaptin886

"MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!" I yelled at Eva-Beatrice. That witch, dressed in purple and black, had been moving slowly, I thought about abandoning her and leaving her to those spider things. "I'M MOVING AS FAST AS I CAN YOU DICK! BUT MY LEG FREAKEN' HURTS!" she yelled back. We really hated each other's guts, but we needed each other to get back to our home worlds, or our Kakura, or what ever she called it. She, though a witch, was powerless and weak, not like how she was in that Umineko show; she was still a bitch though. I guess that this hell-hole had something to do with making her powerless.

The spider things where coming closer, their shells gleaming in the moonlight, their pincers dripping with an acidic substance that could melt through steel.

Eva was still right behind me, trying to run on her wounded leg; she had scratched it badly when those spider things attacked. As she was running, she tripped on a tree root and let out a small scream as she fell right on her face. I was still running for my life when she yelled, "HEY! HELP ME!" As stated before, I didn't like her, but I needed her to get home.

I was running up to help her, when all the sudden one of those spider things climbed down from a tree and jumped on my leg. I started to scream in panic as the demonic creature tried to sink its God awful fangs into the flesh of my leg. I managed to kick it off and, with the steel pipe I had in my hand, brought it down hard on the beast, smashing it into a great, big mess of orange goo.

More of those horrible creatures started coming closer as I made my way to Eva, I was swinging that pipe like a madman. When I finally got to Eva, those spider things surrounded us. There where thousands of them crawling every which way towards us. _Fuck… _I thought _we're both screwed._ As the creatures came closer, I wished that I never engaged in playing this nightmare of a game…

Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to my first fanfiction! I decided to turn this fanfic into a game known as Roses Corpus. In this game, you first write a chapter that relates with the first chapter, then you send a link that leads to the chapter you have written, I review it, then I add it into the already existing story, you then find someone else who wants to write another chapter and they basically do the same thing you just did.

Ps: Please be kind, this is my first story. If you think it needs some editing or something, then message me. If your comments are rude, then I won't respond to you, plain and simple.


	2. Chapter two by AmadiChan

Chapter 2

**A Chapter by Amadi-Chan**

I close my eyes tightly, thinking for a way to resolve the horrible situation that I was in. Sure, I had this pipe, and she had her golden staff, but that definitely won't be enough to fight them all.

There were thousands…. No, maybe even more.

_Think, think_….

But there really was no time to think at all. When I once again opened my eyes, I realized how close those disgusting creatures were to us. The painful realization made my blood rush, and sent a horrible ache to my head.

If I give up now, I'm a goner. And she's as well…. Even if I have to admit that she's the biggest bitch I've seen this far, but that still gives me no permission to decide for her. Especially since I'm the one in blame for this…..

There are monsters all around us, surrounding us in a circle, coming closer and close every second.

_Fuck it._

But in their seemingly perfect circle, here's still one weak link.

Right in front of me, their circle seems weak; there aren't many of those beasts that way.

However, if I bluntly head that way, I'll practically be walking backwards….

But there's nothing else….

I grab the staff from that jerk's stuttering arms, and placing it in front of me, I make a human shield out of my own body.

And I head forward…. Running. My eyes closed shut….

I still make the mistake, and I open them, facing the creatures….

The situation was far more horrifying then I really expected, as almost all the spiders from all parts of the circle jumped my way….

_Fuck_…. _They're everywhere._

And it's truth, I can barely see in front of me…..

"DUMBASS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING-!" The shriek behind me brings me back to my mind, and I scream back.

"RUN, DAMMNIT, RUN!"

However, part of me is thankful that she called me out.

If she didn't do so, I would either remain stunned in place, or continue running in a direction where this horrible game started.

I slowly begin to change my direction, running towards the place I'm sure I heard her voice.

There are small chances I'll get out, as the weigh of spiders on my back begin to pull me down to the ground.

"AAAARRRRGH!"

There's a bite…. On my back…. _It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts_

I proceed to knock him off…. And I continue to run freely….

And run….

But they are no longer behind me, they stopped, as soon as one of them bit me….

This is probably deadly….

I feel it slowly going numb….

My head aches even more….

My subordinate is in front of there, just standing…. She apparently noticed they aren't chasing us any longer….

As soon as I get there, I just relax…. Falling at her feet, breathing heavily.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Hopefully, a next chapter...

Ah... sorry for making it this long... I'm not capable of writing short stuff, anyway.

Also, I invite whoever is interested, to play along this game...

A note by corncaptin886: **This is not a chapter done by me, it is a chapter done by** **Amadi-Chan.** Here is a link to this person's account:

.net/u/3581455/Amadi_chan

This person is a really great writer and deserves more views, a story I suggest you read from this person is this:

.net/s/7702193/1/Without_love_it_cannot_be_seen

If you want to view the original chapter itself, here's a link to it:

.net/s/7749477/1/Roses_Corpus_Ch_2

**Again, I did not write this chapter, it is Amadi-Chan's**

**If you want to join the Roses Corpus game with us, here are the rules:**

In this game, you first write a chapter that relates with the first chapter, then you send a link that leads to the chapter you have written, I review it, then I add it into the already existing story, you then find someone else who wants to write another chapter and they basically do the same thing you just did.


End file.
